Smash Into You
by SL919
Summary: Ben is jealous and clingy. He might love Amy, but she doesn’t know anymore. She love Ricky, and she know he loves her.
1. We've Only Just Begun

Chapter 1 – We've Only Just Begun

* * *

**Ricky's POV  
**

I was leaving home to go see John and Am…John. I loved Amy. I've loved Amy for a while now, but I don't know if I should tell her. I broke things off with Adrian, but I didn't tell Amy that. I didn't want her to know…at least not yet. All the while I was driving, I thought. I was thinking about many things. I thought about how things with Adrian went down.

(Flashback)

"_Ricky, what do you mean that you can't see me anymore? I love you. I really do. I'm sorry if I didn't say I wanted a commitment back then, but I do now. Just please, don't leave me. I love you. I want a commitment." Adrian said with tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry. You waited too long. Too long, Adrian. Things will never go back to how they were. I'm not coming back here, I'm not sleeping with you, and I'm not calling you." I said trying to hold back tears. I loved Adrian, but I wasn't going to wait for her forever. I needed stability, and with her I felt like I would never get that. _

"_Ricky…don't do this to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! What else do you want from me?! I love you!" She said breaking down. "R-Rick-y, please don't leave me." She said on her knees. _

"_I'm sorry." I said as I walked out her door not looking around. I tried to hold back tears, but I couldn't. I did love that girl. I cried in my car. But not just for her. I cried because I broke up with her to be with Amy._

I thought about my son………….and Amy.

(Flashback)

"_Hey buddy." I said as John smiled and laughed. "I love you." I said as I heard Amy in the background. I turned around and saw her smiling. _

"_He looks just like you." She said as she walked towards us. "He has your eyes." I put John down in his crib. _

"_He has your character. Kind, caring, loving." I said as I looked her in her eyes. She looked into my eyes, and I went in to kiss her. Our lips touched, but it wasn't a kiss. She pulled away._

"_Ricky……I'm with Ben still." She said looking at me like she was a bad person. _

"_Don't look that way. You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who tried to kiss you." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Should I go?"_

"_No." She said. "You can sleep in the chair, or on the couch, or in my…on the floor."_

"_Ok. I'll sleep in the chair." I said happy that she wanted me to stay. _

I finally got to her house when I saw Ben slam the door and walk to his limo. From the way he looked, I could tell they just had a fight. I got out of my car as Ben's limo pulled off. I went and knocked on Amy's door. It took her a while to answer it, but when she did, she looked bad. She looked sad, confused, mad, and stressed all at the same time. I grabbed her and hugged her. She started crying again. I held her tight to me, and she did the same. "It's gonna be ok." I said trying to stop her from crying. She pulled away from the hug.

"I'm sorry. Me and Ben just got into a fight. I…it's all my fault." She said as she wiped her eyes. "I should have never got upset."

"Whatever it was, Amy, it's _not_ your fault." I said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that. I really did because I just feel like anything involving you and John just seems to upset Ben. Ben doesn't even look at John when he's around. I just…" She stopped.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I said looking at her beautiful face.

"Yes. I need to get this off of my mind." She said backing up from the doorway so that I could come in. I took her hand and led her to the couch. She had such soft hands. I loved holding her hand. We sat down on the couch.

"Ricky, I feel like if I never had John, things between me and Ben…" I cut her off.

"Don't regret _our_ son. I'm glad that he's here and I'm glad that I'm a father. You have to remember one thing, Amy. John comes before Ben. John comes before anyone…even me." I said sternly, but kindly.

"I'm sorry. You are so right. I can't believe that I would say something like that. I'm such an idiot." She said as she put her head down.

"Look at me." I said as I gently lifted her head. "You could never be an idiot. Ever. Ben doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him." I said as I looked into her eyes. She looked back into mine. "I should head out." I said getting up.

"No, don't. I just put John to sleep before Ben left, and you came. He might wake up if you leave. Just please….stay here." She said looking at me as if her heart would break if I left.

"Ok." I said. And with that we headed upstairs. I watched her go upstairs, and I followed after her. But that night, if only for one, I didn't sleep in the chair

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Finding the Truth_

**Ok, this is the first chapter of many. This is my third fanfic, and I love to hear reviews. Tell me what you think, and be honest. I would like at least 7 reviews before I continue. I want to make this story as good as it can get.  
**

**thanks,  
**

**soren919 :-)**


	2. Finding the Truth

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed my story. I didn't expect to have 7 reviews within the first day. THAT'S AWESOME…so as I promised if I had 7 reviews, here's chapter two, Finding the Truth. **

Chapter 2 – Finding the Truth

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I was woke and feeding John at 6 in the morning. Ricky was still sleep. I still can't believe me and Ricky slept together….well not _slept_ together, but slept in the same bed together. I looked at him and thought, "Wow……never in a million years would I think of having a boy, let alone Ricky, sleep in my bed with me. Thank goodness my mom was at David's and didn't know Ricky stayed with me. She would freak if he did. I finished feeding John, and I burped him. I rocked him gently, and he quickly fell asleep. I placed him in his crib and went over to wake Ricky up. "Rise and shine." I said as I tapped his shoulder. He didn't respond at first, so I shook him a little. He woke up. "Hey." I said as he got up.

"Hey." He said. "Thanks for letting me stay the night. Um…you didn't have to let me sleep in your bed with you last night. I would've been fine in the chair."

"That's ok. I wasn't gonna let you sleep in that hard chair again. Plus you probably needed a good night sleep." I said trying to convince him that it was ok.

"Well thanks. I did need one." He said standing up. "I should probably go and get ready for school." He said.

"Ok. I should get John and me ready as well." I said as Ricky walked towards the door. But before he left, he turned around.

"I'm sorry for this." He said as he walked towards me. He took me into his arms and kissed me. WOW, I thought as we kissed. This kiss wasn't like the kisses I had with Ben. This kiss was passionate. This kiss was wonderful. This kiss was amazing! Ben's kisses were sloppy, inexperienced, and uncomfortable. Before I knew it, Ricky had me with my back on my bed and him on top of me. We would've kept going, but my phone rang. It was Ben. CRAP, I thought. I didn't want to talk to Ben, but if I didn't, he would keep calling me.

"Hello?" I said almost irritated.

"Why is Ricky's car in your driveway at six in the morning?" He asked clearly jealous.

"Ben, it's just…" He cut me off and raised his tone.

"Just? Why was Ricky here? Did he spend the night?" He said out of line.

"Yes, Ben. He did spend the night." I said helplessly. "I'm sorry."

"Look, Amy. Can you open the door so we can talk? I need to set some things straight." Ben said. I couldn't take him talking to me like this. He never talked to me like this before. I was getting sick of this, but I did have a baby by another guy…a guy who I just made out with behind my _boyfriend's _back. I went downstairs and Ricky followed me. I opened the door and Ben sped through it. He took my hand and went to the living room. Ricky followed closely behind. Ricky sat in the chair while Ben and I sat on the couch.

"Ok, first of all, Amy, I don't like the fact that Ricky can stay here all night, and I can't. _I'm _your boyfriend. Not him. Second, Ricky should only be allowed over here certain days, but not everyday. Third…" I cut him off. He crossed the line. Who the hell does he think he is telling me who I can and cannot have in _my_ house? I can't stand it anymore. He has pushed me too far. I exploded.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled standing up and scaring both him and Ricky at my tone and posture.

"A-Amy, I'm your boyfriend." Ben stuttered. He always stutter when he feels intimidated.

"No, you _used_ to be my boyfriend. You _used_ to be nice to me. You _used_ to not be jealous. But ever since I had me and _Ricky's_ baby, you have been cruel to me. It's hard enough being a teenage mother, but now I have to deal with you. Screw this. Get the hell out of my house, right now!" I yelled pointing at the door. All the while tears were pouring down my face. I quickly wiped them off. I was not about to cry about Ben. He got up and went out the door he turned around to say something, but I slammed the door in his face. Ricky, who had gotten up from the couch, went over to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." He said sympathetically.

"You have no reason to be." I said.

"Yes, I do. I kissed you." He said as he looked at me. I smiled.

"Like I said, you have no reason to be." I said as Ricky smiled

* * *

_Chapter 3 - When You're Ready_

* * *


	3. When You're Ready

Chapter 3 – When You're Ready

**Ricky's POV**

It's been a week since Amy broke up with Ben. She hasn't made any moves towards me yet, and I don't want to make one on her because she just got through breaking up with Ben. But I hope she makes one soon because I really, really like Amy. No. I'm in love with Amy. I was at my locker, and I looked down the hallway and saw her at hers. She looked sad. Then, Ben came up behind her with a rose. They started talking. It didn't look too good because I saw Amy yell something, then throw the rose down, stomp on it, and walk away. Ben looked pissed. He stormed down the hallway towards me.

"I hope you're happy. You broke me and Amy up." He said loudly.

"No, your vindictive attitude did." I spat back at him.

"Whatever. If it was anything, you've been telling Amy lies about me." He yelled pissing me off.

"Please! I told Amy the truth about you. That you're a jealous, controlling, "my way or the highway" jerk!" I said. "Amy's too good for you. Way to good for you. You didn't deserve her anyway. You are so weak. You couldn't even take seeing her in pain. What kind of man are you?" I said viciously at him. I didn't like Ben. I didn't like him one bit. I couldn't stand him.

"You are a man whore!" He said. And that did it for me. I shoved Ben into his locker and held him by his shirt.

"If you ever call me that again, I will kick your weak ass." I said. I was mad. I didn't want to hurt Ben, but he was soooooo pushing it.

"Let go of me, Ricky." He said trying to shake himself free. I let go of him and he ran down the hallway. I really didn't like Ben. Then, Adrian came.

"Let him go, Ricky." Adrian said splitting us up.

"He had no right calling me a man whore, Adrian." I said still upset.

"Baby, you could never be." She said putting a hand on my face.

"Really, Adrian. Tell me something. I had a baby with one girl, I tried to get into another girl's pants when we dated, and all the time I was sleeping with another girl. Doesn't that sound like a man whore to you?" Taking her hand off of my cheek.

"No." She said and kissed me. I wanted to pull away, but before I could…

"Ricky?" A voice said from behind me. "Can I talk to you?" The voice said as I turned around. It was Amy, and she had disappointment, regret, and sadness written all on her face. "So, you just go around making out with girls?" She said.

"Amy, I…" She cut me off.

"I thought you were the one." She said as she turned around.

"Wait." I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. "I love you, Amy. And I…"

"What?" She said kind of shocked.

"I love you." I said as I kissed her passionately. "But, when you're ready, and if you still want to, we can be a couple." I said looking into her eyes.

"Ricky, I…I d-do love you, but right now, I just……I can't." She said tearing up.

"I understand." I said as I kissed her again. Then, Adrian walked up behind her and pulled her hair.

"Are you the reason?" She said pissed off. "Are you the real reason!?" She yelled at Amy.

"Let go of me!" Amy said as Adrian let go of her hair.

"Answer the question!" Adrian yelled getting in Amy's face.

"Get out of my face." Amy said pushing Adrian into a locker. Adrian went in for Amy again, but I stepped in and grabbed her.

"Stop, Adrian!" I said lightly pushing her against the wall.

"I like it rough, baby." She said throwing her head back.

"Stop." I said only so she could hear. "I don't love you. I don't want you. It's not just because of Amy." I said looking her dead in the face.

"You don't want…me?" She said in her sexy voice unbuttoning the top button of her tight blouse. "Are you sure?"

"Very." I said.

"Well you need to pick someone." Amy said coming over to me and Adrian.

"I agree with the teenage mother…pick." Adrian said staring Amy down.

"Ok then, I'm sorry, Amy…" I said.

**What do you think he'll choose? **


	4. Badbye, Goodbye, Whichever One Works

Chapter 4 - Badbye, Goodbye, Whichever One Works

**Ricky's POV**

"Ok then, I'm sorry, Amy…" I said. "But I can't be with you," I said looking at Adrian who was smiling. Amy started walking away disappointed. "without breaking things off with Adrian!" I yelled after her. Amy turned around and looked at me in shock.

"What?" Adrian said in disbelief.

"I love Amy Juergens, Adrian. We have a son together…" She stopped me.

"That doesn't mean you need to be with her." She said more angry than sad.

"I know." He said looking at Amy. He walked towards her and she smiled. She ran towards him and jumped into his arm. She kissed him. He put her down. "Amy, I want to take things slow. I don't want to mess this up." He said taking her hand in his.

"Ricky, I want to take things slow too, because we both know we don't need another John right now." She said giggling. Ricky smirked.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Adrian said extremely pissed off.

"Adrian, I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for saying I wanted a commitment, and then doing this. I should have never done that." He said with compassion.

"Ricky……the hell with your apology. How could you say that you want a commitment and that you don't want me to sleep with anyone, but you go out and make a commitment with someone else? Ricky you are a liar! You are a conniving liar!" She yelled making a whole lot of people look at us including Ben. "Amy, good luck with him. But don't be surprised if I tell you he called me wanting SEX!" She yelled exaggerating the word sex.

"Never. I have something good with Amy, and I'm _not_ about to risk it for you." He said staring her down.

"Look Adrian, I'm sorry. I know we're not the best of friends if we were ever friends…" Adrian cut her off.

"No, we were never friends. Don't ever think that, because Amy, in case you haven't noticed, I hate you." She said as she started to walk away.

"Adrian, you might think that I'm a nice girl, but really," Amy started as she jerked Adrian's shoulder around. "I'm not gonna put up with your _BULLSHIT_ anymore." Amy said as she walked back to me. Adrian's mouth tensed up and she stomped away.

"Bitch, please." She said while walking away. Then Ben approached Amy.

"So, you break up with me, and a week later you hook up with Ricky. Surprise, surprise." He said mockingly laughing.

"Ben, I didn't _hook up_ with Ricky." Amy said annoyed by his statement.

"Please, everyone knows you will in the near, near future." He said. "Everyone knows you want to." That was it. I wasn't going to deal with him too much longer.

"Shut up, Ben. Because everyone knows that you and Adrian hooked up!" I said as the onlookers gasped.

**I know this is a very short chapter, but I didn't want to leave you wondering who he chose, but I did leave you wondering if Ben really did cheat or not.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 – Sex, Lies, Parties, and……a Videotape?_


End file.
